1. Technical Field
The invention relates to audio and hearing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to hearing devices that are deeply inserted into the ear canal of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inserting an articulated hearing device deeply into the ear canal of an individual is desirable for several reasons including cosmetic appeal and improved sound fidelity. However, due to the formidable design challenges presented by deep canal placement, including comfort of fit, ease of insertion and removal and unreliability of the flexible connection, flexible or articulated hearing devices are virtually unknown in the marketplace.